Beasts, Beings, and Everything in Between
by OliveOilMed
Summary: Beasts, Beings, and Everything in Between, by Bindi Unai, has long been a cornerstone piece in American wizarding education. Ms. Unai, a teacher herself for many years, displays a gift for reaching students, even those whom have never met her.
1. About the Author

**Beasts, Beings, and Everything in Between  
**Bindi Unai

***

**About the Author**

Maria-Belinda (Bindi) Jael Tabitha Raquel Damiana Unai was born in 1918 in the Basque region of Spain, immigrating to the United States when she was four. Her parents both worked in very office-oriented jobs in the American Department of Magic, Office of International Affairs. Despite this, young Bindi had an almost instant love for all animals, both magical and mundane. Her older sister, Maria-Josephina, recalled that as a child, her little sister, Bindi, would often bring creatures into the house. "One time" she recalled, "she even snuck a half-dozen salamanders into her room in a shoe box, nearly burning down part of a city block."

Her love of magical creatures only grew during her years at the Salem Witches Institute, known for its breeding program for winged horses. While at Salem, she earned all O's in all of her Care of Magical Creatures classes, along with several dozen blue ribbons in Winged Horse shows. Upon graduation, Ms. Unai was offered several positions in both the Department of Magic in the Office of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts and the Office of Being Adaptation and Integration. However, never being one to enjoy stability of any sort, so choosing to forgo any formal employment in favor of travel across the United States. Before she was twenty years old, Ms. Unai had traveled the entire Western Hemisphere, and eventually, in her later years, the whole world.

Ms. Unai has often said that her research has been just as much about people as it has been about creatures. Upon arriving in a new location, she would immediately seek out the native locals and begin inquiring about the creatures. She was especially those in mythology, which, in her words, always had their foundation in truth. "Members of the non-magical community," she would say, "are given far too little credit for their knowledge of the magical world. A great many new and wonderful things could be discovered, along with a wealth of ready information. If only one would take the time to listen." And taking her own advice on many occasions, Ms. Unai was able to add a wealth of information to the academic world in her first few years of travel.

But during World War II, Salem's Care of Magical Creatures teacher was called to duty when dragon reserves all over Europe were invaded by Nazi troops, and the creatures had to be constantly relocated, so as not to draw Muggle attention. In 1943, the headmaster at the time, Englebert Winkler, came to Ms. Unai, who was living in Peru at the time, on bended knee, begging her to take up the then-temporary position. Even though Ms. Unai was still quite young at the time, and many parents believed she had no relevant experience, she agreed and took post at the Salem Witches Institute, believing she would only be there for a few years at most.

What Ms. Unai didn't count on, however, was what a popular teacher she would be. All her travel stories made for some of the most fascinating lectures in the school, and Ms. Unai, always a believer in hands-on learning, was soon producing classes of nearly all perfect scores and students who graduated knowing nearly as much about magical creatures as those who had spent their whole lives studying them. Ministries all over the world were soon lining up to have Ms. Unai's students working for them, and after the former Care of Magical Creature's professor was informed that he would not be hire back, he was never heard from again. Speculation dictates that he was consumed by a Lethifold, while others believe he is merely hiding in some tropical jungle in Brazil.

Even though Ms. Unai never imagined herself as a teacher, no educator has yet to do more for their field than she has. She wrote most of her own textbooks, most of which are still used in most American curriculums today. Once every five years, though, she would take a one year sabbatical to go off exploring the world, much like in her younger years. In 1982, Ms. Unai's contributions to the magical community were recognized when she was awarded the second class of the Order of Merlin.

In 1989, Ms. Unai retired from her long teaching career to her current home in the Grapevine Mountains in California. For many years now, she has lived there with her husband, Lander Conner, and with what she refers to as "a menagerie of creatures". Ms. Unai's three children all live nearby, and her grandchildren and great-grandchildren are all pursuing careers involving magical creatures.


	2. Foreword & Foreword Part II

**Foreword**

I pride myself on my ability to recall my former students, but Ms. Bindi Unai stands out in my mind in particular (and not just because in her fifth year, she released Professor Gelding's Nogtails from their crates, stating that it was cruel to keep them locked up). Not only was Ms. Unai a highly intelligent young lady, but she also had a fearless curiosity towards learning. She was rarely frightened or disgusted by anything shown to the girls in their Care of Magical Creatures class. I can also recall the gloating trot that she would take her Aethonan, Rookie's Cookie, on around the show ring every time she won herself and our school another trophy or blue ribbon.

It almost seemed a crime that she had no interest in using her abilities to help the government offices of Magical Creatures, or at least the government officials believe it was. But Ms. Unai has always been very much the independent-minded person ever since I first met her, so I could hardly say I was shocked when she chose instead to go out into the world to expand her own knowledge of the field she loved.

When Professor Gelding went off to Europe to help wrangle dragons, despite a fairly tall stack of applications for the job, Ms. Unai's name still came to mind. And let me say, she was not an easy person to find. After going through the Appalachians, the Rockies, the Plains regions, Mexican deserts, and Hawaiian forests and oceans, I finally found her in Peru, studying, of all things, dragons. I hardly recognized her from the student who once raced through my halls. She was _filthy_, singes on her clothes and hair, and a layer of dirt covering her entire body. But there was also a gigantic smile on her face, and she seemed very well liked among her fellow researchers.

When I told her about the teaching job, I can recall her wrinkling her nose and the unsure look in her eyes at the thought of such a formal job title. I remember how it was a fight just to get her to show up to class in a clean uniform. She appeared to be sick at the thought of having to dress up in _clean_ robes to _teach_ a class. Personally, I think she only agree to stop me from embarrassing myself in front of her fellow researchers as I begged on the rocky soil.

It turned out to be the best thing that could have happened to everyone (save for former Professor Gelding, whom I have yet to hear from since informing him that we no longer had a job for him at Salem). Professor Unai's classes were filled to capacity every year she taught, her students always producing excellent grades on government exams. It wasn't very long before Ministries in other countries began hearing about Professor Unai's students and American students were shipped out to every corner of the globe to work in the field of Magical Creatures.

And this was _before_ Professor Unai truly became ambitious in her field.

When Professor Unai informed me that she intended to write her own textbook for her class, I was quite impressed with her ambition, as well as honored when she asked me to write the foreword for it. This book has proved to be essential, not only for American students, but for all English-speaking wizards in the Western Hemisphere. And Professor Unai's additional published works also prove integral parts in the study of magical creatures.

I am proud to call her a student, a colleague, and even a superior wizard to myself.

_**Englebert Winkler**_

_

* * *

_

**Foreword  
Part II**

As a writer on the subject the Dark Arts, I consider myself somewhat of an expert on magical creatures myself. And while this book was printed a great, great deal before my time, it still proves to be an integral part of American reference. So it did not shock me when Jasper Feather Publishing asked me to write a more current foreword for the book. Although I had never met the author, or even found the opportunity to read her works, I was quite honored to have the chance to meet with her. Bindi Unai, who not unlike myself, has been an essential part of academia when it comes to the study of magical creatures, so I was honored to be a part of the writing of this text.

I can recall the first time I met Bindi Unai. I can recall it was quite late in the summer because I had just returned from an excursion in Tibet to write to book on the Yeti, and I could not stop thinking about the vast temperature difference between California and the snow-covered Himalayans. I had brought several pages of my notes along with me, hoping that Bindi would have the chance to read them and offer me some of her insight.

When I contacted Bindi, she agreed to meet me for lunch at a favorite café of hers that she discovered after her retirement from the Salem Witches Institute. It was in a small bistro in San Francisco in June 1989, just after she retired from her teaching post at the Salem Witches Institute. She appeared disguised in Muggle clothing and seemed quite take aback by that fact that I had chosen not too.

My first impression of her was one of great shock. I suppose in my mind's eyes, I had expected to meet the young, adventurous woman who had travel the globe to settle her wandering, restless curiosity; not the retired schoolteacher in reading glasses who appeared to have no troubles staying settled in one place for a long interview, occasionally tucking a loose strand of graying hair behind her ear. I had to admit, though, she was a remarkably graceful ager (although she did not seem to consider it a compliment). She seemed very tempted to pull her wand on me, and never quite took her hand out of the pocket she held it in.

Over creamy coffee and biscotti, in hushed voices, we discussed our careers in the realm of magical creatures and the Dark Arts. Bindi greatly lived up to her praises as an intelligent woman with many fascinating stories about her travels, though seemed quite offended by the parallels drawn between the two of us. Ever the humanitarian, she went on to argue that so many supposed "Dark" creatures and beings are not innately evil. That there _are_ creatures that inflict pain merely for the sake of seeing a human being suffer (Dementors being the best example), but many creatures kill for the necessity of survival. That vampires need blood the same way humans need oxygen, Deer Women have no Deer _Men_ to mate with, so they go after wizards and Muggle men, and Manticores cannot survive on tofu.

_Oh,_ you just have to love seeing one so passionate towards their work. It is so, so rare in this day and age.

Then Bindi began regaling me with several stories of her younger years: studying dragons in Peru, watching Menehune on the more remote shores of Hawaii, and an unfruitful search for the Jersey Devil in New Jersey. When she began telling me the story about how at the age of nineteen, she integrated herself into a herd of Deer Women in Oklahoma, I couldn't help being reminded of my encounters with Banshee's. But before I could even begin to tell the story, Bindi informed me that was a very poor analogy, seeing that Banshees are only _fabled_ to kill; while Deer Women _are_ quite dangerous to humans. Apparently, they are quite merciless in their kills, trampling their victims to death after mating with them, not unlike the black widow spider.

Bindi even suggested that I accompany her on her next trip to Mexico to study the Chupacabre, saying it would make an excellent book to add to my collection. While the offer sounding like an exciting one, I feel my service towards Britain trump any explorations of my own. Besides, Bindi seemed more than capable of researching the creatures of the Western Hemisphere herself. I could tell she was disappointed when I told her this, but she did make a point of telling me she would be asking me to join her on her journeys until I finally agreed to accompany her one day. She never did get the chance to read over my Yeti notes, though; a great disappointment on my part.

I thoroughly enjoyed my coffee with Bindi, and I look forward to the next time the two of us cross paths. In fact, I may even call on her to write a foreword for one of my own upcoming works in the near future.

_**Gilderoy Lockhart**_

Third Class Order of Merlin, Honorary Member of the Dark Arts Defense League, and three time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most-Charming-Smile Award

*

_Please note that in all future prints of Beasts, Beings, and Everything in Between, Gilderoy Lockhart's foreword will not be present._


	3. Introduction: About This Book

**Introduction**

**About This Book**

_Beast, Beings, and Everything in Between_ was born out a combination of curiosity, boredom in the wilderness, and frustration with a previously substandard textbook used in most Care of Magic Creature classes in the United States. When my father first brought us to American when I was four years old, I can vaguely recall him saying how in order to succeed in America, all one really needed was a dream and two Sickles to rub together. I had these things, but still, I always saw myself as the little daughter of Basque immigrants who, despite what her gushing former teacher may say, held little interest towards formal writing and schoolwork; things one would traditionally think of as paving stones toward success. Instead, preferring to climb trees after Clabberts and spend, sometime days, following the school's house elves to see if they ever, _ever_ did sleep was my idea of a practical approach to the study of magical creatures. Quills, parchment, and tomes of textbooks had little appeal to me. So what my father said all those years ago _must_ be true. For, you see, I hold no other explanation for how this little child I always saw myself as was ever able to become a serious voice in American academia.

No doubt if it weren't for the intervention of several very influential people, that wild little girl would still be me today (although she is still known to make her presence heard from time to time). For many years after my graduation from the Salem Witches Institute, I was content to wander the Western Hemisphere, observing the native creatures from north to south. My days (months, actually) spent in Peru, around a campfire, while my fellow researchers and I tittered back and forth between Spanish and English while keeping guard over the Vipertooths remain some of my happiest memories. Sometimes, during late nights when I would remain in my office grading compositions, I would find myself longing for the cool mountain air and the rush of being confronted with one wild beast or another, and I wonder to myself about what my life would have been like had I never resigned myself to my quiet teaching career.

Nevertheless, I cannot stand to watch a grown man beg (it is my one flaw). It is that flaw which brought me to where I am, and where I will be content to spend the rest of my days. So, I reluctantly took up my post at the place where I once counted the days until I could get away from. Most of my old teachers were still there, working along side me, and watching them all struggle to address me as 'Professor Unai' was more than enough to keep me coming back to teach my classes every day.

And as much as my former headmaster enjoys singing my praises, writing this book was not originally my idea. One day, while coaching the school's riding team, I was approached by one, Mr. Timber, from Jasper Feather Publishing. He had heard about how well all my graduating students were doing in their careers involving magical creatures and was wondering if I had ever considered writing a textbook to be used in American magic schools. And just as I did with my teaching job, I faltered when the opportunity was offered to me. But the more I considered it, the more the idea began to grow on me. I often found myself adding notations to my own class text and teaching off of my own experience rather than the books my students came to class with. My last seven years that our original class text was in use, I'm fairly certain it became a very dust-covered paperweight.

My experience as a teacher certainly had a lot to do with how this book was written. I can only hope that my students are able to get some value out of it; as much as those around me have been saying they will.

Before I can truly delve into the subject of my so-called expertise, I must pose the question for my reader, 'What is a beast?' Now, years of experience around young people tell me some simple one-sentence answer is more than likely circling through my readers' heads, and if such a question could be answered in such simple terms, this textbook would be a lot lighter.

*******

**Beast vs. Being:  
How do you tell?**

It would be easy to lump beast, beings, and all nonhuman creatures into one large category. But unfortunately, what is real is rarely easy, and the classification of beasts and beings has certainly proved to be one of those things.

First, in order to understand this issue, we must first understand what separates a beast from a being. By definition, a 'being' is a creature in magical society that has the same legal rights that witches and wizards share and is included in lawmaking and other processes running government. To be a being is to be given a voice among humans and say in shaping the world around us. There have been many notable being creature who have gone on to contribute greatly to wizarding society. Some examples of such creatures include vampires, banshees, and more recently, werewolves.

Hence forth, a beast is a nonhuman creature that does _not_ have the rights granted to wizards. Some creatures have a humanoid appearance, and yet do not have the status, either because they do not display the necessary intelligence or self control needed for such status, or by their own choice. Many people, wizards and beings alike, have protested these distinctions as being unfair, unenlightening, and downright bigoted, but little has been done in the way of changing them.

The road to which the modern distinction between beasts and beings has been a very long one indeed, so it is not entirely surprising that few members of wizarding government have been willing to open the debate once again. For as long as their have been magical creatures, witches and wizards have been trying to figure out a way to classify them; and almost all of these terms of classification of been met with some form of protest. Society has gone through dozens upon dozens of possible distinctions between beast and beings from number of legs, to the ability to speak, to the strength of magic and ability to use a wand. As you can see, this can easily become a rather large headache.

After far too many years of debate, in 1811, British Minister of Magic, Gorgan Stump stated that a "being" is "any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws". As I have observed, very few creatures in the United States hold being status. Vampires hold it and, in 1993, being status was awarded to American werewolves, and this concludes the list of all registered beings found in the United States (as I said, very few). But almost no creatures _native_ to the Americas hold being status. In the academic world, this is attributed to the fact that the Americas are simply younger than the rest of the world and creatures native to her soils have just not had as much time to establish their being status.

And still, in the world, we have creatures capable of having being status, yet fight _not_ to have the status. Creatures such as merpeople, centaurs, and leprechauns are among these creatures. They all may have their reasons, yet I will not hazard to guess what those reasons are. I have only so much vacant capacity in my brain.

At one point, a possible consideration for naming beings was whether or not Muggles knew of their existence. On this topic, arguments were heard from both sides, one claiming that because Muggles would often find themselves able to communicate with these creatures, and the other claiming because these creatures _did_ come in contact with humans, they could not be trusted with being granted being status. As such, the arguments were both null anyway, as at the time it was argued, Ministries of Magic all over the world were taking great steps to make sure Muggles never did see these creatures again.

Of course, this still raises yet another question. There are many large and dangerous creatures in the world. How could they possibly be hidden from Muggles?


	4. A Not Short History of Not Existing

**A Not-Short History of Not Existing:  
Muggle Awareness of Beasts and Beings**

For as long as magic and magical creatures have existed, the problem of hiding both from the non-magical community has perplexed magical governments all over the world. Muggles already have some awareness that these creatures exists. Simply by looking at Muggle fairy stories (the name itself should offer some insight), we can see depictions of unicorns, dragons, fairies, leprechauns, elves, ghouls, banshees; the list goes on and on. All too often, the descriptions of these creatures are quite inaccurate, but it does not change that fact that should a person of non-magical statues come in contact with one of these creatures, they will still know it for what it is.

In most cases, it is nothing to alarm oneself about. Should a child come in contact with a magical creature that is not seen as being particularly dangerous, it will simply be allowed to go upon its merry way, even if the child goes on to tell others. Even children who have never in their lives come across such creatures may claim to have seen them. Even adults who stumble across a creature and yet have no proof of their encounter can easily be dismissed. Usually, the moment they try to report their sightings to anyone, they are quickly dismissed as being either intoxicated, or mentally unstable. Even when they try to seek out groups of people of claim to have see the same, it is still not taken seriously, seen as know an entire group of 'whack jobs'. In my travels, I have learned from Muggles that people who claim such sightings are given much the same credibility as those who claim to be abducted by aliens.

It is, however, when a Muggle manages to get _proof_ of their encounter, such as a photograph or a video, that more serious action must be taken and the Department of Magic must step in.

One such famous case regarding this scenario was the famous British incident in 1917, _Case of the Cottingley Fairies_. Two young Muggle girls, Frances Griffiths, age nine, and Elise Wright, sixteen, claimed to go down to a stream near their home called Cottingley Beck and play with the fairies who resided there. No one in the government actually paid much attention to the whole incident until the girls actually managed to get photographs of their discovery and share them with anyone who would sit still long enough.

The entire British Ministry of Magic was jumping! If all this was true, it would mean countless memories spells, destroying Merlin-knows how many photographs and written reports attesting to the evidence, and hiring an entire team of Magiczoologist to report to Cottingley Beck to find out exactly what it was that made these particular fairies so outgoing towards Muggle contact.

None of this came to fruition, however, thanks to the efforts of one Muggle Liaison by the name of Gregory Kabber, who, posing as a Muggle reporter, managed to get his hands on a copy of one of the photographs for Ministry examination. Even before the Magiczoologists could be called in, he could tell something was a miss. In Muggle photography, nothing moves. Even the subjects have to remain completely still while the picture is being taken, for if they do move, their image on the photograph will come out blurred. There was a waterfall in the back of the photograph that was greatly blurred because of this. And yet, all the fairies were posed crystal clear in the photograph. Kabber was not an expert in Magical Creature, but he doubted there was any force outside of magic that could force something as wryly as a fairy to sit still for that long.

And once the Magicizoologists were finally called, the photograph was confirmed to be a fraud. In nature, fairy are usually no more than five inches tall, and are almost never seen in any type of clothing. The 'fairies' in the Cottingley photographs were all wearing dresses made from flower petals and each appear to be at least twice the normal of a natural fairy. In fact, they seemed more akin to ballet dancers than true fairies. Eventually, the Muggles deemed the incident a fraud as well, but much time after the wizarding authorities had.

Although the Cottingley case proved one not need the full force of the wizarding government, it still showed the necessity for Ministries of Magic all over the world to have a plan in place should Magical Creatures indeed be seen by those of nonmagical status.

In the early days of settlement in the New World, such incidents were about a common as a light rain shower. With creature unused to such a large influx of humans (the Native Americans already had their own methods of keeping safe from some of the more dangerous creatures) and Muggles wanting to wander further and further where no man had gone before, combined with no real government in place to oversee such interactions, results were disastrous. It didn't take very long before settlers were disappearing by the dozens, both magical and Muggle alike. Muggles are capable of falling victim to dangerous creatures anywhere in the world, but the death toll for wizards appeared particularly and alarmingly high due to that fact that many of these creatures where ones not yet seen by the wizarding world and those unfortunate who crossed their paths had no idea of how to protect themselves.

In a historical meeting, the Departments of Magical Creatures from England, France, Spain, and Portugal, the four nations most invested in colonizing the new world, met in an attempt to quell the classes between the magic and the mundane. Keep in mind, however, these were still traditionally warring nations at the time, so the meeting was not one know for its decorum. Though, eventually (after an entire team of Healers were brought into the meetings to effectively remedy all fired hexes), a plan was formed for how to make Creature-Muggle interaction the rarity it was in Europe.

The first step was education. Each Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature from each country sent their Magiczoologist to their individual colonies so that they may study and document all the new and wonderful creatures that had before been a mystery to much of the world. There was always something new to discover, so many of the researchers ending up staying and settling in the colonies, still continuing their work for their Ministries of Magic. In fact, a good number of families in the New World can trace their ancestries back to these very researchers.

Once the Ministries were satisfied in the knowledge the possessed of the creature of the New World, they established laws and regulations much similar to those that already existed in their own countries: creature reserves, controls on selling and breeding, disillusionment and memory charms, the Sub-Office of Misinformation (all of which will be touched upon in the next section).

However, eventually, one by one, each colonized nation began to gain its freedom. And with that, new Ministries of Magic had to be establish by those who were before considered lay wizards with no sense of government protocol. It took many, many for each nation to formally establish their own Departments for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. But today, each nation stands confident that whatever new disaster of discovery comes their way, they will be able to handle it with great finesse.

***

**In Plain Sight:  
How Magical Beasts are Hidden**

In a perfect world, Magical creature would not want to appear anywhere near where humans might gather in large numbers, and Muggles would not wander into secluded forests, dark caves, and abandoned beaches. However, the world we live in far from perfect and there are times when the worlds of Magical Creatures and Muggles collide, leading to inevitable disaster. Which is one of the largest reasons why the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has so many laws, regulations, and sub-divisions.

_Creature Reserves_

One of the most essential steps in insuring the safety of both Magical Creatures and Muggles alike are Creature Reserves. Creature Reserves are protected from Muggle eyes Muggle-Repelling Charms. These wondrous implements have helped to make accident Muggle sightings a rare event indeed. And many of the Magical Creatures within these protective borders are only to happy to live away and undisturbed by the rest of the world. There are certain creatures, however, such as Agrapeltors, Deer Women, and Peruvian Vipertooths, who will occasionally wander out of their habitats and into human residence. When this occurs, though, the situation often falls beyond the control of most sub-offices in the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and sometimes even the wizarding law enforcement needs to be called in.

Most Creature Reserves are located in places where human habitation is rare. Many of these Reserves are clustered in Northern Canada, the American West, the Amazon rainforests, the plains of South America, and various Unplottable islands.

_Controls on Selling and Breeding_

The possibility of a Muggle ever becoming armed with a dangerous Magical Creature is a terrifying idea for many wizards. And when arriving in the new world, many wizards were shocked to see that many members of the native populations had such undiscovered magical creatures living with them right in their villages and their homes. Controls on breeding and the selling of their young has greatly reduced this, however. Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical carries many laws and regulations when it comes to the possession of Magical Creatures and the 1965 Ban on Experimental Breeding, which made the creation of new creatures illegal.

_Disillusionment Charms_

All wizards who do have Magical Creatures in their possession are familiar with the Disillusionment Charm. By law, they are required to perform this charm on any creature they might own, in many cases, daily, as many of the charms wear off at the end of the day.

_Memory Charms_

Sometimes, however, Disillusionment Charms fail and Muggles do indeed see a Magical Creature, there is the Memory Charm. Most of them time, the use of the Memory Charm is allowed to be used at the discretion of the owner, but in more serious cases, the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical must be called in.

_The Sub-Office of Misinformation_

In the worst case scenarios, when the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical needs to be called in, the Sub-Office of Misinformation is needed to be brought in as well. In the aftermath, when all the destruction and evidence are laying around for any Muggle to see, the Sub-Office of Misinformation is put to work. They are needed once all them Memory Charms are done and the creatures are contained, the Sub-Office of Misinformation must come up with a reason just plausible enough for the nonmagical community to believe. Not only that, they are also responsible for seeing that all photographic and written evidence are destroyed.

Although, if a certain piece of media is deemed 'unprovable', that the quality is either so poor or the image or small or hidden that it cannot be proven that it is indeed a real Magical Creature, it is not destroyed.


	5. Brave New World

**Brave New World:  
Magiczoology in the Americas**

The discovery of the New World was one celebrated not only by Muggles, but by the magical community as well. When the first witches and wizards first set foot on this new continent, they had no idea what would come from it. They thought not only of Magical Creatures, but also new discoveries in Herbology, Potions, wandmaking, even what could be learned about magic from the natives already living there. The world of magic had changed forever.

One of the things that made Magiczoology so interesting in its early days was the fact that much of it had to be learned at a certain level of urgency as opposed to a more laid back, observational technique. New territories were being settled into and homesteads were being built, but every new occurrence was a scare, because it was all so unknown. Witches and wizards wanted these new creatures discovered and documented, and they wanted it done immediately.

And for all the academic texts listing European names as being the ones to discover certain species in the Americas, most of them are lies. While the witches and wizard may have been the first people from _their_ homelands to see these creatures, the native peoples of wherever they had gone had already known full well that these 'newly discovered' creatures existed, and in some cases, for many, many years. But, as with many aspects of American history, anything that was already know by the native populations was either ignored or dismissed as pure myth.

It is seen as quite idiotic in this modern age, seeing as how eager the wizarding population was to learn as much about these new lands as possible. It can even be considered sad, because lives have been lost in the past due to these pigheaded attitudes. One famous case proving this took place in New Orleans in 1893 when a strange new creature caused the deaths of several dozen men. Eventually, it was proven that these killings were the doings of a sole Deer Woman wandering loose in the city (a creature that several tribes spanning from the Great Plains to the Pacific Northwest had know about for many years).

Even today, new species are being discovered all across the Western Hemisphere. The Amazon rainforests still yield many new discoveries of creatures, both magical and mundane, and the deep oceans are worlds onto themselves, with humans only having a small window into what life forms exist below the surface. There may even be lands out there that have yet to be discovered, possibly providing us with infinitely more ecosystems of creatures. The discovery of the creatures all around our homes has already proven that the subject of Magical Creatures has changed and will continue to change.

And so that brings us here. The knowledge we already possess about Magical Creatures, their habits and habitats, and how they survive among us. Witches and wizards use what has been discovered, not so much to memorize what it is we already know, but to use said knowledge in order to expand our own understanding of the world and delve deeper into what may be out there.

* * *

**Why Are We Learning This?:  
Why Magicizoology Matters**

I could write on and on about the subject of Magiczoology, but none of it would mean anything if those who read it and don't even understand why they are learning about it. It is an eternal question, one that many students have used to try and get out of their class work. It is one I have pondered over myself, even before I began to teach.

As said in the previous section, learning about any given subject is not done for the simple sake of memorizing what some dead old man discovered hundreds of years ago. We use what we learn because it serves as a basis to take us further, and not just in the subject of Magical Creatures. Many new species have been found because Magiczoologist knew the habitation patterns of Creatures already knows to the wizarding world. And from those discoveries, even more species yet were discovered, spreading out further and further into the rest of the world.

Not that learning what has been already been discovered is not important in and of itself. Much of what is taught about the care of Magical Creatures is practical in nature. We study the habits and needs of Magical Creatures in an attempt to learn how to coexist and help one another. Essentially, humans and creature hold the same desires in life: survival and preservation of future generation.

And just as we care for the preservation of Magical Creatures into the generations to come, I am certain that creatures desire us to survive as well. The world is made up of connections to one another. If one falls, we all fall. It is the simple law of balance that holds us together, but also what will be able to break us apart.

Care of Magical Creatures and the lessons we learn from it teach us not only about feeding habits and other such practices, but more so how to preserve the world we live in for our children, and their children, and their children's children. This is a book filled with lessons not just on creatures, but on survival.

* * *

**Department of Magic  
Classifications**

The universal system of classification set forth by Offices of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts all over the world has been essential in classifying all manners of beasts and beings. And as a former teacher, I can speak from experience that the average student will spend about 1.3 seconds reading a page in their textbooks. This useful system has been proven effective even for the most attention defective witches and wizards. There are five categories as follows:

_Department of Magic (D.O.M.) Classification_

Being___________Classified as worthy of equal rights / does not have a D.O.M. Classification

XXXXX__________Known wizard killer / impossible to train or domesticate

XXXX___________Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle

XXX____________Competent wizard should cope

XX_____________Harmless / may be domesticated

X______________Boring

Remember, not every creature in the world can be neatly fit into these tight little categories. Some creatures will have special notations next to their ratings further explaining this.


	6. Creatures: A through D

**Creatures A-D**

**Acromantula  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

The Acromantula is an eight-eyed spider of horrific proportion capable of learning human speech. Native to the jungles of Borneo it prefers large prey, such as orangutans, cattle, the occasional native inhabitant or visiting tourist, and most anything else unfortunate enough to stumble into its dome-shaped webs.

As with most species, the female Acromantula is larger than the male. Little is known about their mating habits (most likely due to a desire _not_ to know), but their nests are truly a sight to see. The females are capable of laying up to a hundred eggs at a time, very soft and roughly the size of beach balls, and the young usually hatch six to eight weeks after being laid. Acromantula eggs are a Class A Non-Tradeable Good as defined by the Office of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts, with possession of such goods punishable by extremely heavy fines and possible jail time and forfeiture of ones wand.

But there is good reason behind such penalties. Although originally bred by wizards to act as guards, as with most experiments, it turned on its creators. The Acromantula is extremely fast, given its body mass, and possesses great strength, capable of crushing metal. Despite being intelligent enough to learn human speech, the creature is untamable and highly dangerous. In fact, the creature's ability to talk may only _add_ to the threat it poses to humans. And despite being native to the tropics, recent studies have proven that the Acromantula is more than capable of thriving in colder climates, making monitoring of this species and exportation of its eggs all the more strictly regulated.

The Acromantula can be identified by the thick black hair that covers its entire body, as well as its prominent eight eyes. It's legs can reach up to fifteen feet in length. The pincers on its mouth produce a highly definable clicking sound when angry or excited, as well as secreting highly poisonous foam.

**Agrapeltor  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The bane of loggers for centuries, the Agrapeltor has more than earned its unusually high D.O.M. Classification for a creature of its size. The Agrapeltor never grows t be much taller than four feet tall, but as an amazing strong form. It makes it's home in dead, hollow trees, and was normally not a threat to humans until commercial logging became an industry in the northern United States, where it makes its home. Lumberjacks would chop down their homes, antagonizing the Agrapeltors, who would then tear stumps out of the ground and hurl them at anyone carrying an axe. Many people died until the Department of Magic was brought in to regulate the species.

It has a chimp-like appearance with course, shaggy dark hair along most of its body. It has amazing upper body strength, nearly five times that of a human, which is what allows it to be able to rip tree stumps out of the ground with their bare hands. It has opposable thumbs, but is incapable of human speech. It has been debated that its intelligence may be high enough to learn sign language, the way come apes can. So far, however, no Magiczoologist has attempted to teach an Agrapeltor such a skill.

**Ashwinder  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Ashwinders, despite being dangerous when left unattended, are in indispensable when it comes to the art of Potion making, as well as wandmaking.

Born when a magical fire (fires in a which a magical substance has been placed, such as Floo Powder) is allowed to burn for too long, Ashwinders slither up out of the burning embers and then slink off to shadowed, secluded places within the dwelling that they were born. An Ashwinder will live for only one hour, allowing it just enough to lay its eggs in a dark, secluded place. This creates problems for wizards, as the eggs burn at a very intense heat and are more than capable of burning down the house in which they reside.

Ashwinders leave a trail of ash wherever they go, making them somewhat easy to track, and their eggs burn a bright red. Once found, a freezing charm must be put in place to prevent any further damage. And once frozen, Ashwinder eggs prove to be valuable ingredients in love potions, the most well know being Amortia. And the ash that an Ashwinder leaves behind makes an excellent core for wands.

Ashwinders are found anywhere a fire can be built.

**Banshee  
**_D.O.M. Classification: Being_

The banshee is a being that is humanoid in appearance, a skeletal-looking woman with green skin and floor length, black hair. Native to Ireland and Scotland, the scream of the Banshee is believed to foretell the death of anyone who hears it. While the banshee's _scream_ is one that is feared, its singing voice is quite lovely and enjoyed by all that hear it. Many bands even use banshees as backup singers.

A banshee is one example of a being capable of crossbreeding with humans. However, as with veelas, the traits only pass to female children.

**Basilisk** (also known as the King of Serpents)  
_**D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX**_

This abominable creature was created by the Dark Greek wizard, Herpo the Foul. A Parselmouth, he spent much of his life experimenting in order to breed many different snake creatures. Finally, he discovered that by hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad, a gigantic snake creature would emerge forth with abilities that few wizards have encountered and lived to tell the tale.

Although very few have survived their encounters with the Basilisk, we do have a basic idea of what it looks like. The scales are a brilliant green, the male having a scarlet plume atop its head. This creature is also capable of reaching more than fifty feet in length. The Basilisk had several variations of killing its prey, between its highly venomous fangs and the gaze of its great yellow eyes, causing instant death to anyone who meets them. Being able to survive off most kinds of large play, this creature is capable of living for hundreds of years.

The breeding of Basilisks has been illegal for hundreds of years. However, because attempts to breed are so easily hidden (simply removing the egg from beneath the toad when visitors come knocking), most efforts prove futile. Of course, common sense seems to do more to control this species than any government regulation could. Because a Basilisk can only be controlled by a Parselmouth, it can just as easily turn on its creator as anyone else.

Spiders flee from wherever a Basilisk can be found, as this creature is their natural enemy, so this should be the first sign that the creature is nearby. The crowing of a rooster is fatal to it, so appropriate action of acquiring as many of the birds as possible should be immediately taken if it is suspected that there is one within the vicinity.

**Billywig  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Billywigs are flying insects native to Australia. Its wings rest at the top of its head, flying in a circular spiral much like the propeller of the Muggle helicopter. Despite its bright sapphire-blue coloring, its small size (only a half inch long) and extreme speed makes it very rarely noticed by both Muggles and wizards alike. That is, at least until they have been stung.

For many years, young Australian witches and wizards have captured Billywigs in the attempt to make them sting them. The supposedly twisted reasoning behind this is that the sting of this creature causes feelings of giddiness and general well-being, soon followed by levitation. Abuse of the Billywig can have its side effects though, such as floating for days on end and an allergic reaction in which levitation becomes a permanent condition.

The dried stingers of Billywigs are used in several potion recipes, as well as the wizarding sweets, Fizzing Whizbees.

**Bundimun  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Bundimuns are found worldwide, often making their home in the houses of Muggles and wizards alike. Household pests, they are highly skilled at creeping under floorboards and skirting boards. They secrete a foul smelling ooze that rots away at the foundation of wherever they infest. They feed on dirt, so keeping a clean house does wonders for keeping these pests away.

If you do find your home infested, a simple Scouring charm will usually drive them away. Keep in mind, though, this only will only work if done in the early stages of an infestation. If an infestation progresses to very advanced stages, the Office of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts (Pests Sub-Division) will need to become involved.

When at rest, the appear a green fungus with eyes, causing a great deal of shock when they finally do move, skirting across the floor their many spindly legs.

**Centaur  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX** (1)**_

Centaurs prove to be an anomaly to the wizarding world indeed. Possessing the body of a horse and the legs as well, they have of a human, the intelligence of humans, as well as the ability to speak. They have even made great academic strides in the fields of astronomy and divination, as well as being highly skill archers. Despite all this, the neglect a being status which many agree that they have more than earned. Not because of the Ministries' neglect of this species, but out of their own elected choice.

These forest-dwelling creatures originated in Greece, but now can be found throughout Europe. It has never been attempted to integrate this creature to the America. In each country where Centaurs can be found have areas set off for their habitation where they will not be bothered by Muggles. However, most Centaurs need little help in this area, as years of experience have made them quite adept at hiding.

For all the political propaganda to the contrary, Centaurs see little distinction between wizards in Muggles (they distrust them equally). They live in herds of between ten and fifty and they can be found in several different colors. By all accounts, they mate for life and females bear one live child, which there are highly devoted to. Indeed, there seem to be very few difference between Centaurs and humans.

**Chimera  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Dangerous and highly predatory, the Chimera is one the most blood-thirsty creatures in Greece. The Chimera is a highly distinctive creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon. As ridiculous as this may sound on paper, the Chimera is nothing to laugh at. There is only one instance of a known slaying of this beast, and the poor, overtired sap soon after fell to his death from his Winged Horse. Chimera eggs are classified as Class A Non-Tradeable Goods.

**Chizpurfle  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

Chizpurfles, in the days of colonial America, would sneak over on ships. Being only a twentieth of an inch high, this was by no means a difficult task. Crablike in appearance, they have two large fangs which make for highly effective tools at collecting what it is they are parasites for: magic.

Chipurfles usually first invade a home by first infesting the feathers or fur of wizards' pets, such as Fwoopers, Crups, Kneazles, and Flitterbicks. Oddly, they rarely attach themselves to ordinary pets like cats, dogs, or parrots. It would seem that despite their small brains, they are able to differentiate the pets of wizards from the pets of Muggles.

At any rate, what it is that a Chizpurfle feeds on is magic. They will typically go after spare bits of potions in cauldrons and sometimes even the cores of wands, making it a good idea, if they are spotted, to get rid of them sooner rather than later. As with most magical pests, there are a variety of potions they can be killed with. Severe infestations, though, must be dealt with by the Office of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts (Pests Sub-Division), as a Chizpurfle that has been feeding on magic for an extended amount of time soon becomes swelled and are extremely difficult to fight.

In the absence of any magical substances (in the rare instances when they _do_ invade Muggle homes), they will instead feed electricity. This can often explain why many Muggles complain of buying a new electronic device only to find it refusing to work, only being one of the examples how creatures of the wizarding world have effected the Muggle way of life.

**Chupacabra  
**_D.O.M. Classification XXX_

The Chupacabra is an amphibious Latin Amercan creature, with heavier populations in Mexico and Puerto Rico, that tends to live in close proximity with humans, particularly near farming communities.

Chupacabra are small, usually growing no higher than four feet tall. They are a greenish-gray to blend in with their surroundings and leathery-skinned with sharp claws on their hands and feet, as well as sharp spikes going from the top of its head all the way down its back. They have large eyes that cover most of their face and small sharp teeth. It is carnivorous in nature with a particular taste for goats, but more or less, pose no danger to humans; not even Muggles.

The Chupacabra feeds on blood more so than meat, so when one does find the remains of its prey, it is bled dry. For some time, it was believe that Latin America had a heavy population of vampires, which made little sense because of the climates harsh sun. However, until the Chupacabra's species was discovered, the wizarding world had no other explanation for why large farm animals would often be found drained of their blood.

Other countries where the Chupacabra can be found are the Dominican Republic, Argentina, Boliva, Chile, Colombia, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Brazil, and the southern United States.

**Clabbert  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

Clabberts have long been seen as being as essential to the American wizarding home as the cauldron or the self-setting table.

The Clabbert is a tree-dwelling creature native to the southern United States. It can easily be recognized by its smooth, hairless skin, green to blend in with the scenery. Its webbed hands and feet, as well as its long and supple arms and legs allow it great agility when moving through the trees. Its skill at maneuvering through the trees as even been compared to many of the great apes of the world.

What makes this creature so useful to the wizards that domesticate it is the large pustule located in the middle of its forehead. When it senses danger or invaders, it begins flashing bright scarlet. For many years, American wizards, and eventually wizards all over the word, once the species was exported, used them as house guards to warm them when Muggles were approaching. They seemed to be perfect for the job: they required no permit because they were harmless to humans, did not need to live indoors, and, because they lived of insects and small bird, which can easily be devoured by their razor-sharp teeth, they did not even need to be fed.

The International Confederation of Wizards, in past, has attempted to control of keeping of these creatures, as they usually end up _drawing_ Muggle attention, leading them to believe that they are flashing Christmas lights. Laws are in place to control possession of these creature, but it is so easy to claim that Clabberts are living wild in the trees surrounding a home, that they rarely work.

But something else ended up doing so much more for controlling the species. In recent years, elite wizarding families in the northern United States began to decide (and take the liberty of telling wizarding style magazines) that the use of these creatures is tacky, which is actually doing much more to stop the public display of these creatures. Wizarding establishments can still obtain special licenses to keep several of these creatures at a time as a security measure.

**Cockatrice  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

The Cockatrice is quite a spectacle, resembling a rooster with a large lizard tail. The species was creating in the twelfth century through experimental cross-breeding, but died out in the seventeenth century. Besides being sterile, the creature was quite slow and clumsy in its movements, making it easy prey for just about anything. Charles Darwin, a Muggle scientist, once said the species that is fittest for survival will survive. The Cockatrice was not one of these species.

**Cressie  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

When settlers first arrived in Newfoundland one especially bitter winter, they believed they had found their own little piece of paradise at the edge of a great forest on the shores of a frozen, yet pristine lake. All they needed to do was survive the cold until spring, and they would have surely found their new home. With in month, the entire party was dead; the cold or starvation not being to blame, but one especially ferocious ice-dwelling creature we now know as the Cressie.

Eel-like in appearance, it makes its home in Crescent Lake in modern-day Newfoundland. No Kelpies make their habitat in Crescent Lakes because the Cressie's aggressive behavior and highly carnivorous diet made it impossible for the implant creature to settle, despite the fact it thrive in many other North American environments.

The Cressie is usually between ten to thirty feet long and "as thick as a man's thigh". It has a circular jaw with dozens of sharp teeth. This creature can be extremely dangerous to humans and should only be approached by witches and wizards trained to handle the creature.

**Crup  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

The Crup was originally bred in southeast England, but has since spread throughout the wizarding world. A wizard-created breed, easily recognized by its fork-shaped tail, it is a popular wizarding pet, though many regulations set forth by wizarding governments sometimes make the acquiring of one more trouble than they are worth.

Crups are loyal to their wizard owners, but are known to be extremely fierce towards Muggles. A scavenger, it can eat anything from gnomes to tires to old cans. Some families even use them as a type of garbage disposal. If a wizarding family desires a Crup for a pet, a test must be taken, provided by the Office of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts to prove that a family is capable of handling the creature in Muggle inhabited areas. These measure are in place because there have been many past reported incidents of families who could not control their pet Crup and vicious attacks on Muggles ensued. Large fines were charge and, sadly, the Crups in question were destroyed.

Once its tail is removed, it can resemble an ordinary, albeit ferocious Jack Russell Terrier.

**Deer Woman  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX (For male wizards: XXXXX)_

The Deer Woman, originally only found only in the state of Oklahoma on to the Pacific Northwest, is now found in all wooded areas in the United States.

Deer Women are masters of disguise, manipulation, and deception. From the waist up, they appear to be beautiful Native American woman, more lovely than any other woman most men have ever seen in their lives. However, from the waist down, they have the legs of a deer. They may have been classified as a type of centaur, except Deer Women only have two legs instead of four.

There are many signs to tell a Deer Woman, some obvious (such as two deer legs hidden under their skirts or leggings) and some that could applied to any number of women (great physical beauty and large brown eyes). The recognized signs for Deer Women as set forth by the Department of Magic include: a lovely aesthetic appearance, large brown (doe-like) eyes, a generally non-talkative attitude (not stemming from shyness, but from a poor grasp of human language) _(2)_, sharp clicking sounds whenever they walk (from hooves) and two deer legs.

When a Deer Woman decides that they desire a kill, they will leave the protection of the forest areas they usually hide in and wander into the nearest human inhabited area. They will zero in on one man in particular, and then flirt with him (Deer Woman have been classified as a siren-type creature, making their charms irresistible to men). Once they have their prey in their clutches, they lure them away from all other humans and find a secluded area away from all other humans. The Deer Woman will then mate with them, and once they are done, they will trample their victim to death. Deer Women are incredibly strong and more than capable of crushing a human skull with their hooves.

But Deer Woman do not seek out human men simply because they enjoy killing. Anyone who studies the species will note that there are no Deer _Men_. The only way for them to reproduce and continue the species is to mate with human men. No one is certain why Deer Woman kill the men as soon as they mate with them, though it may have something to do with not wanting any two fawns to have the same father. Though the offspring of Deer Woman are genetically half human, Magiczoologists cannot be sure that fawns can be raised by humans and integrated into human life the way other halfbreeds can. This most likely stems from the fact that Deer Women are notoriously protective of their young, and there has never been an opportunity to try.

**Dementor  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX (although many agree that even an infinite amount of X's is not sufficient to describe these creatures)_

Dementors are, without a doubt, the most vile, most dangerous, most abominable creatures know to the wizarding world; I doubt I will find an educated person anywhere who will disagree.

Dementors draped themselves in dark cloaks, making them appear like floating shadows. They keep their faces covered by hoods, and it is a lucky man who has never seen it. Dementors feed on happiness and joy, leaving it's victims with only the most horrible memories they have. The British wizard prison, Azkaban, houses dozens of Dementors who torment the prisoners. Many wizarding human rights organizations have called for an end to what they call an 'inhumane practice'. Possibly the worst power a Dementor possesses is the Dementor's Kiss, where the Dementor sucks one's very soul from their body.

In a way, Dementors are some of the most adaptable creatures on earth. It is capable of withstanding extreme heat and cold, needing only human emotion as nourishment. _Survival of the fittest._ And in many ways, Dementors are the fittest species for survival in the world.

In fact, many children fear that any miserable place will have Dementors hiding. Sadly, they would not be entirely wrong.

**Demiguise  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

In the corners of the Far East lives a creature that the few who have seen it are considered among the luckiest spectators in the field of Magiczoology. The reason being this creature has the ability to make itself invisible, and ordinarily it is only seen by wizards skilled in its capture.

Apelike in appearance with innocent-looking eyes, the creature is extremely docile, living as an herbivore. Its face, though, is normally hidden by its long strands of silky hair. This same silky hair can be spun into Invisibility Cloaks. The rarity of this creature and the strict laws surrounding its capture are one the many reasons why Invisibility Cloaks are so rare and so prized, proving to put the Demiguise in even more danger.

**Diricawl  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

Diricawls, native to Mauritius, are well know to Muggles, although not in the same sense known to wizardkind. In Muggle academia, the Diricawl is known as the Dodo bird, and believed to have been hunted into extinction to due a combination of being friendly and tasting good. Nothing could be further from the truth, though. They are very much still a part of this world, but merely hold the ability to vanish in a puff of smoke. (Phoenix's share this exact same ability).

The Diricawl, once know to Muggles as the dodo, has the ability to vanish at will, which is more than likely what lead to the Muggle belief of the creature becoming extinct. And because this mistaken belief lead to the Muggle ecological realization that one cannot merely kill as much of a creature as they want without serious repercussions, Ministries around the world have never seen reason to allow them to think otherwise.

Because of their magical properties, Diricawl feathers are often used as wand cores.

**Doxy:** (also known as the Biting Fairy)  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Doxies are often mistaken by American Muggles for being fairies (which have never been native to the Western hemisphere). It can be easy to see why Muggles could make this mistake. Like fairies; Doxies have humanoid appearances, as well as a set of insect-like wings, but their bodies are covered with black hair and they have an extra set of wings that appear hard and shiny, much like a beetle's. But unlike fairies, Doxies tend to prefer colder climates, making them more a problem in the northern United States and Canada rather than anywhere else.

Doxies have several rows of venomous teeth, and if bitten, an antidote should be taken immediately. A special branch of the Office of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts has recently been put in place to monitor all locations of Doxy habitats, so that any Muggles that are bitten can receive quick treatment. lay up to five hundred eggs at time, which usually hatch in about three weeks. These eggs are also venomous, and should not be eaten. Although, some wizarding students take them anyway as a means of getting out their classes.

**Dragon  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Dragons are known throughout the world, not only because of their large size, but also because they can be found in most areas of the world.

Females are often larger and more aggressive than the males, but all the same, both are extremely dangerous and should never be approached by any laywizard. A dragons heart, liver, blood, hide and horn all have highly magical properties, but their eggs are classified as Class A Non-Tradable Goods. The heartstrings of dragons are often used in wand cores.

There are ten purebred breeds of dragons, though, on rare occasions, they have been known to interbreed, making for fantastically rare hybrids. Here are the following purebreds known to wizardkind today.

**Antipodean Opaleye  
**The Antipodean Opaleye is native to New Zealand, although it is also known to be found in Australian territories as well, especially when its food supply becomes scarce in its native land. This dragon seems to prefer to makes its home in valleys as opposed to mountains, rare behavior for a dragon, as it can be more easily seen such places with no large stones or caves to hide it. It is a medium-sized dragon, weighing in at roughly two to three tonnes. It is agreed by many to be the most beautiful of all dragons, possessing shining pearly scales and sparkling, multi-colored, pupil-less eyes, giving it its name. Its beauty can be a bit much to take in at first, but once one is used to it, the loveliness of the species can truly be appreciated. Even the dragon's flame is beautiful, producing a vividly distinctive scarlet flame. In terms of dragon standards, it is not particularly aggressive. It rarely attacks, unless hungry, and its favorite food is sheep, as opposed to humans. But it will sometimes attack larger prey as noted in 1970 when record numbers of kangaroos began disappearing, later attributed to this very dragon species, a males dragon chased out of its home and away from its food supply by a female dragon, to be exact. Opaleye eggs are pale grey, and many a poor Muggle has mistaken them for fossils. The Ministries of Australia and New Zealand have very tight reins on the breeding of this species to ensure that these eggs landing in Muggle hands become a rare occurrence.

**Chinese Fireball** (also called the Liondragon)  
The Chinese Fireball is the only species of Dragon native to the Orient. Its smooth, scarlet scales and gold spike ridges makes for a particularly striking appearance. It can also be recognized by its snub-nosed face and extremely protuberant eyes. The Fireball's name comes from the distinct mushroom-shaped flame it emits from its nostrils when angered. Like most dragon species, the female is larger than the male, with most weighing between two and four tonnes. The eggs are bright red and speckled gold, their shells being highly prized in Chinese sorcery. Like all dragons, Fireballs are aggressive, but surprisingly tolerant of others of their species. Sometimes, researchers encounter habitats where up to two or three dragons share the same home. The pallet of the Fireball extends to most mammals, but its preferred food source consists of pigs and humans.

**Common Welsh Green  
**The Common Welsh Green's name well denotes its description. It lush green color makes it more than capable of blending in with the surroundings of its home in the mountains of Wales. Even the eggs are able to blend with their surroundings, an earthy brown with green specks. All the same, the Welsh Breen as a notorious history. This species of dragon is one of the least troublesome to wizards, who, like the Opaleye, prefers to feed on sheep and goes to great lengths to avoid human contact. This, of course, does not mean it will not attack if provoked, nor that it poses not threat to humans whatsoever. In 1932, the Welsh Green swooped down on a beach filled with Muggle bathers. Luckily, a family of vacationing wizards was able to vanquish it, earning its members the Order of Merlin, First Class. The Welsh Green can be recognized by its wonderfully melodious roar and the thin jets of flames it emits.

**Hebridean Black  
**A second of Britain's native dragons, it is much more aggressive than the Common Welsh Green, requiring territory of at least a hundred square miles per dragon, unless one wishes to face dire consequences. The Hebridean Black has rough scales and brilliant purple eyes, growing up to thirty feet in length. Also, a line of shallow, razor-sharp ridges traces along its back, along with an arrow-tipped tail and batlike wings. Its main prey consists of deer, along with large dogs and cattle. The MacFusty wizard clan of the Hebrides have long been considered the guardians of the breed and have been in charge of the management of the species for generations.

**Hungarian Horntail  
**The Hungarian Horntail is said to be the most dangerous of all dragon breeds. It has black scales with yellow eyes and bronze horns, as well as colored spikes along its tail. It is highly aggressive, even within it's own species, which may be one of the leading reasons why it is a thankfully rare variety; seeing as it feeds on humans in addition to goats and sheep. In addition to violent tendencies, it also is capable of breathing flame further than any other dragon breed. Its eggs are cement-colored, and the shell is quite dense; the babies clubs their way out with their horned tails, which are developed at birth.

**Norwegian Ridgeback  
**Like the Horntail, the Norwegian Ridgeback has black scales, but instead of horns, the creatures tail has ridges going down it (hence the name). And like the Horntail, it is also extremely aggressive in its own breed. It's diet consists of large mammals, and even some water-dwelling creatures (it has been claimed that whale calves make up a great deal of the Ridgeback's prey). The eggs are black and at one to three months, the babies develop their fire breathing earlier than any other breed.

**Peruvian Vipertooth  
**The only dragon species native to the Western Hemisphere, it is also the smallest and the swiftest. It had been wondered that because of the Vipertooth's size, that there is something about the western hemisphere that is not conducive to being a suitable habitat for large species of dragons. Fifteen feet long, and the scales are smooth and copper-colored with black ridge markings, it has short horns and particularly venomous fangs. It feeds on goats and sheep, but also has a frightening taste for humans. It became such a problem that in the nineteenth century, the International Confederation of Wizards had to be called in to thin there numbers when the population exploded.

**Romanian Longhorn  
**The Romanian Longhorn has dark green scales and long, glistening gold horns, which it uses to both gore and roast its prey. The powered horns make for highly valuable potion ingredients. The Longhorn has been at the center of an aggressive breeding program ever since their numbers began to drop because of this fact. Their horns are now classified Class B Tradable Material and now their numbers are well into a safe area. In fact, the native habitat of the Longhorn has now been converted into one of the largest dragon reserves in the world, where a variety of dragon species live and wizard from all over the world have the opportunity to study them.

**Swedish Short-Snout  
**The Swedish Short-Snout is a beautiful silvery-blue dragon whose scales are highly sought after for gloves and shields, as well as many other fine products. Its flame, which it breaths through the nostrils, is bright blue and can reduce timber and bone to ash in a matter of seconds. This species has the fewest human killings to its name, but this stems from the fact that it prefers to live in the wilderness, far away from human settlement. It is no less dangerous than any other species, so don't go thinking if you ever see one, it's okay to pet it!

**Ukrainian Ironbelly  
**At an average of six tonnes, the Ukrainian Ironbelly is the largest of all dragon breeds. It tends to be slower in flight with poorer mobility than other dragon breeds, but the Ironbelly is still extremely dangerous, capable of crushing entire villages with its body. Its scales are a metallic gray and it has deep red eyes, as well as a very long a vicious tail. The Ukrainian wizarding authorities keep a constant watch on this breed, knowing this breed to have no qualms about causing harm to humans. One incident reports of an entire ship being carried off by a dragon of this species in 1799.

**Dugbog  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

The Dugbog is found in not only North and South America, but throughout Europe as well. It can often be mistaken for a piece of dead wood when not moving, but under close examination, one can see finned paws and extremely sharp teeth. It glides and slithers, much the way a snake does, and it feeds on small mammal, like a snake does. Also like a snake, it can do severe injury to the ankles of human walkers: snakes (and Dugbogs) never bite above the ankle!

Mandrake growers should beware, though, for these plants are its absolute favorite food. And an unhappy Mandrake isn't good for anyone!

_1. The Centaur possesses it's high rating, not because it is especially dangerous, but because it is a highly intelligent creature that most government recognize deserves to be treated with respect. You will find similar applications to merpeople, mothmen, and unicorns. _

2. The Deer Woman provides an excellent example of the ability of speech in magical beasts. Just as with humans, these creature can only learn human language if someone is there to teach them. Jarveys seem to be a exemption to this rule, but then they are hardly capable of intelligent human speech.


	7. Creatures: E through H

**Creatures E-H**

**Erkling  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

Erklings are creatures found only in the Black Forest of Germany and yet have become a figure in the nightmares of wizarding children all around the world. But this is by no means a baseless phobia, as a large part of the Erkling's diet consists of human children. Although there have been no reported killings of children by Erklings since the attack on Bruno Schmidt, who was fortunately saved when his father smashed the creature over the head with a collapsible cauldron.

It is an elf-like creature, usually standing no more than three feet tall. Since the only true way to distinguish an Erkling from an ordinary house-elf is a slightly more angular appearance and the ability to resist commands, it can be easily understood how children can fall into becoming their prey. Its cackle is even one whose sound is able to draw children to them like moths to a burning torch. Luckily, thanks to the German Ministry and their tight controls on the Erkling's population, incidents where small children even _see_ the creature are rare.

**Erumpent  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

A large, gray-skinned beast weighing more than a ton, it is easy to see how this creature could be mistaken for the Muggle rhinoceros, seeing as they share the same habitat. Upon closer examination, a Magiczoologist can note the thick hide that can repel most charms and spells, along with a long horn on its nose and a long, rope-like tail. Even Muggle animal researchers can see that while the two creatures, magical and mundane, appear alike, they are indeed two very different creatures.

An Erumpent will not attack unless provoked, much like its animal cousin, the rhino. But once the Erumpent _does_ charge, anyone can see the difference between the two species. The Erumpent's horn is capable of piercing anything from the human body to metal. Also, within the horn, there is a highly volatile substance which will cause whatever it comes into contact with to explode. There are not a great many male Erumpents, and the constant explosion sounds heard during mating season can lead anyone to figure out why.

Erumpent horns, tails, and the exploding fluid in their horns can all be used in potions and are all classified as Class B Tradable Materials (Dangerous and Subject to Strict Control).

**Fairy  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

Fairies are of the few magical creatures that Muggles seem to be quite aware of. However, as with many Muggle beliefs about magic, their storiesare quite false. Many Muggle storybooks and 'fairytales' depict these creatures as miniature little humans in garments of flowers, leading them more to resemble ballet dancers than anything even close to what the species truly is.

From a Magiczoological standpoint, fairies are small delicate creatures without any real intelligence. They are generally found in woodlands and glades, but often they are summoned by wand-wielders to serve as decorations for parties and other special occasions. The fairy is vain by nature, so it most certainly does not mind being made a spectacle. Despite their close appearance to humans, they cannot speak. Instead, they communicate within their own species through a series of buzzing noises.

They usually grow to be between one and five inches tall, and their insect-like wings and coloring can offer a Magiczoologist clues as to where the fairy might have come from. Their arms and legs are really quite well proportioned in comparison to humans. Fairies possess a weak form of magic that they use to fend themselves off from their predators: mainly Augurey and other mundane creatures. Fairies reproduce by laying up to fifty eggs at a time on the underside of leaves. The eggs hatch into brightly colored larvae, and after about six to ten days, they spin themselves into cocoons. One month later, they will emerge as fully-grown fairies.

**Firecrab  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

The name—Firecrab—can be somewhat deceiving. It is actually a large tortoise whose shell is heavily decorated with beautiful jewels. It makes its home on the island of Fiji, and a large strip of the coastline is marked as a habitat reserve for the species. The threat posed by Muggles doesn't seem to worry the Fijian Ministry so much as all the problems that could be cause by wizards looking for material gain. Cauldrons made from Firecrabs make highly prized cauldrons, not only for their beauty, but also for their exceptional strength.

The Firecrab, however, is by no means defenseless. It has the unique ability to shoot flames out of its rear end. At this point in the book, the reader must now take a five minute break to laugh at this mental image before returning to reading.

Firecrabs are also exported as pets, but a special license is required in order to keep one. The Kailani Shamanic Institute in the Hawaiian Islands has several dozen of these creators roaming the shore, both for aesthetics and in an attempt to give the endangered creature another safe place to call home. Though not native to the Hawaiian climate, the creatures have seemed to thrive in it.

**Flobberworm  
**_D.O.M. Classification: X_

Flobberworms are found in ditches in all countries damp enough to suit their likings. Thick, brown, and around ten inches in length, many Muggles mistake them for common earthworms. Most Ministries don't even bother to conceal their presence. Flobberworms move so little, many untrained eyes can't even tell whether one is dead or alive. Both ends of the Flobberworm, which look completely identical, secrete a mucus which is used as a thickening agent in potions. Flobberworms can survive on most types of vegetation and thrive on a solitary existence.

**Flitterbick  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Flitterbicks appear to be nothing more than cute, squirrel-like creatures, gray with black facial markings, as well as long folds of skin between their limbs, which it uses to glide on the wind. Do not mistaken, however: the Flitterbick is in no way, shape, or form a harmless, cuddly creature. Its strong muscle density allows it to kick off from any surface and soar at great speeds, sometimes even too fast to be seen by the human eye.

There was once a time when it was believed that Flitterbicks would replace owls when it came to delivering mail. Some people, when in desperation for express mailing, do use them, but it is usually also met with great disaster, often involving a lot of breaking glass.

Flitterbicks can live in most wooded areas across the United States and Canada, and some have even taken to living in cities, though Offices for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures have been doing their best to keep these urban populations at a minimum. This can especially pose a problem as the more time Flitterbicks spend around humans, the more social they become, and they do not distinguish between wizard and Muggle.

They give birth to live young, usually in litters of three or four. Omnivores, they can survive on nearly anything edible, and sometimes inedible.

**Fur-bearing Trout  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

The Fur-bearing Trout is an odd creature, found only in the cold rivers of the western territories of the United States and Canada. It is not a great amount of fur it possesses, but it is fur that is finer than any found on any mundane creature. Luckily, it is also a creature that appears in no danger of its numbers becoming threatened, as it is one of the easiest creatures in the world to breed.

Robe-makers love using it in winter clothing, for it makes an excellent insulator, even in the coldest of climates. It has even been gaining popularity in other nations as a staple of any fine wardrobe. Their meat, however, is completely tasteless, without any flavor or nutritional value for any creature.

In the wild, Fur-bearing Trout feed on minnows and small water insects. They tend to be nesting creatures, content to live out their entire lives in the same waters they are born in. They thrive in murky waters, which also help to keep themselves hidden from Muggle eyes.

**Fwooper  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Fwoopers are African birds of wondrously bright plumage. Some of the colors observed in this species include lime green, pink, orange, and yellow. These birds are also admired for their beautifully patterned eggs and the exceptional quills their feathers make.

The Fwooper has a song that reaches very odd sound levels. It is enjoyable at first, but eventually, it will drive any listener insane. Fwoopers are sold with Silencing Charms performed on them, but the charm needs to be refreshed at least once a month. As with most potentially dangerous creatures, a license is needed for anyone who wishes to keep a Fwooper.

**Getoor  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The Getoor is a reptilian creature with a humanoid appearance. It has long, gangly arms with sharp claws on its hands and feet, along with large, pupil-less eyes and rows of sharp, saw-like teeth. This creature is native to the Louisiana bayous, where it feeds on fish, low flying birds, and the occasional wandering child. Standing at least six feet tall, it makes a formidable opponent for even a skilled witch or wizard. Facing off against this creature is certainly no task for anyone with an incomplete education. On land, however, they appear quite clumsy and easily fled from. It does not always become a necessity for those who encounter a Getoor to fight.

Getoor scales have magical potency and are often used as cores in wandmaking. But aside from their great strength and speed underwater, they seem to have very little magic to them.

Rumor exists of a colony of Getoors living in the sewers below New York City, but so far, little evidence is there to prove they are in fact living outside of Louisiana.

**Giant  
**_D.O.M. Classification: Being_

Despite their status as beings, giants can be just as savage as any other wild creature. They are capable of learning human languages, though there are very few documented cases of giants who have done so. As with many, giants are capable of cross-breeding with humans, but, as with learning language, there are few instances on record.

Giants are quite rare in the Western Hemisphere, having no way of arriving in the New World nations without the help of a wizard. One of the best documented cases of giants in North America is Paul Bunyan, the legendary lumberjack, though it cannot be certain if he ever truly existed, for the stories of his height remain quite inconsistent. In some stories, he is only ten or so feet tall, and in others, he is taller than a redwood.

Giants that Magiczooligists can actually prove exist can range in height from the shortest at eight feet to the tallest at thirty.

**Ghoul  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

Despite the horror stories revolved around ghouls, as well as their hideous appearance, they are relatively harmless. In appearance, it can be said as being quite similar to an ogre, with buckteeth and slimy skin. Most ghouls take up residence in the homes of wizards, in barns, cellars, and attics. If a Muggle makes their home in any place that inhabits a ghoul, the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures must be called in to rid the property of the creature. But many witches and wizards who share their homes with ghouls often come to think of them as additional members of the family and become quite fond of them.

**Gnome  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

Muggles have their own ideas of what they believe gnomes are, and like many of their ideas, they are greatly mistaken in description. Not to cute little bearded men in Santa hats, most gnomes grow to be about a foot in height with hard, disproportionate heads, as well as boney digits and limbs.

Found in both North America and Europe, gnomes are common garden pests, burrowing holes and disturbing plant roots. Certain potions exist to repel gnomes, but the smell is often quite foul to humans as well. The most effective way to rid oneself of gnomes if the manual way: swinging them in circles to make them dizzy and then tossing them as far away from the garden as possible.

Gnomes are capable of living in most places, urban or rural, as long as their food supply is plentiful. However, they almost always prefer to live around humans whenever they find it possible.

**Gorgon (Also refered to as Medusa)  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

The Gorgan is a horrible Greek monster that most wizards would consider themselves lucky to never see (especially since eye contact with the creature, much like the Basilisk, Petrifies).

The Gorgan has the appearence of an old woman with dozens of snakes growing from the top of her head. No one knows what the creatures eyes look like, as once awaken from being Petrified, the victim cannot remember what happened before looking into the creatures eyes. This monster has many paraelles between the Basilisk (although the reason why is unknown, as the Gorgan has a much longer history of existance than the Basilisk does).

Gorgan are capable of living for hundreds of years, and whether or not it is possible to breed them is unknown. The only real way of killing the creature is to remove it's head, as it is immune to most hexes.

**Graphorn  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The mountainous regions of Europe are where the Graphorn calls home, though in North America, it is probably better known as the sports mascot for the Hardscrabble Creek School of Magical Arts. It is a large creature, purplish gray with a humped back and two very long, very sharp horns, that walks on four-thumbed feet. It has an extremely aggressive nature and is especially dangerous. Every now and then, trolls, most likely to imitate humans they have seen on horseback, have tried to ride Graphorns. This has only succeeded in proving the trolls' general lack of intelligence, as the action usually ends with the rider being thrown violently from the Graphorn's back. Most trolls observed in field studies have at least a few scars attributed to Graphorns.

The powdered horns from the Graphorn are used in potion making, but are often short in supply and very expensive due to the difficulty and danger in collecting the horns. But even more useful in some cases is the Graphorn's hide, which is even tougher than dragon hide, able to withstand most charms and physical force. Graphorns are bred domestically in remote areas of the United States, where their hides are put to use making armor for Quodpot players.

**Griffin  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

Like many great creatures of the wizarding world, the griffin originated in Greece. It has the front legs and head of an eagle, and the body and hind legs of a lion. Because of the strength and fierce natures, griffins are often employed by wizards to guard treasure. Befriending a griffin is no easy task, only a few wizards in the history of the world have done so. And since griffins feed on raw meat (which most humans tend to be made of), a lot of people tend to be too afraid to even try.

**Gumberoo  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

The Gumberoo is a bear-like creature native to the Pacific Northwest of the United States. Its rubbery hide is often used in the linings of cloaks, particularly in more rainy climates, such as its native habitat.

It is a sweet and gentle creature, oftentimes more curious of humans than it is afraid of them. This, however, can put the Gumberoo in grave danger from hunters and other captors. Some wizards even attempt to keep the creatures as pets, though the practice is quite illegal.

As of today, the Gumberoo is classified as 'Highly Protected' by the Office for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Gumberoo-hunting in the wild is illegal, and the hides used in pelts come from domestically raised ones. Violating these laws carry heavy fines that could put most wizards into great debt.

**Hag  
**_D.O.M. Classification: Being_

The hag, in many ways, proves how ignorant Muggles are about the truth of magic. Many Muggles believe hags and witches to be synonymous, automatically believing all witches to be green-skinned with large noses and hairy warts.

The fact is, although human-like in appearance, hags are not actually witches. They have a magic of their own, of course, but magic that is clearly not strong enough to disguise themselves from humans. They have been known, just like Erklings, to feed on children, wizard or Muggle. They will, however, settle for most types of meat, especially tongue and liver.

**Harpy**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

Like the banshee, the harpy is a creature that is associated with death. This, however, stems from their largely scavanger-style eating habits.

The creature has the head of a woman, but other wise is completely identical in body to that of an eagle (although a rather large one). It's claws are exceptionally sharp, capable of ripping through steal, and their vocal cords are sometimes used as the cores in wands. In Muggle mythology, the harpy's form is often confused with the Siren (actually a Greek variety of the Merpeople). It seems hard to understand, though, as the creature has, by no means, a pleasant sing voice.

Harpies make their habitates in mountainous or cliff areas in most parts of Europe, although small colonies are also found in the Andes Mountains of South America.

**Hippocampus  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

From Greece, the hippocampus has the head and front legs of a horse and the rear end of a giant fish. It thrives in the waters of the Mediterranean, but has also been found as far north as the North Sea. When they were found around the waters of Scotland, wizards were finally able to domesticate them. The Hippocampus females lay transparent eggs and the Tadfoals can be seen growing inside.

**Hippogriff  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Once only found in Europe, the Hippogriff is now bred all over the world. It has the head of a giant eagle and the body of a horse, making it well large enough for a human to ride. It is not a common practice, however, because the Hippogriff is a very proud creature by nature, and insulting one can mean one's swift demise. If one does find themselves brave enough to attempt this, however, they must remember to keep eye contact with the creature at all times (for practical reasons as well as prideful ones), and bow respectfully to the creature so it may bow back, not rising until it does so.

Hippogriffs are carnivores that burrow in the dirt for insects, but will also eat birds and small mammals if it can catch them. Hippogriffs lay only one egg at a time, and the young hatch within twenty-four hours. A fledgling can fly when it is only a week old, but cannot maintain the strength of long flights with its mother for at least another month.

**Hoop Snake  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

The hoop snake is an odd creature. When motionless, it is almost impossible to distinguish from any mundane snake. When it does begin moving, however, it truly is a sight to see. Instead of slithering along the ground like any other snake, it bites the end of its tail so it forms a perfect circle, and rolls across the ground like a hoop. It is a common figure in Native American folklore, but most Muggles regard it as only a legend, even when it leaves its tracks plainly in the soil.

Extremely fast, the hoop snake can travel as fast as thirty miles per hour. It kills its prey—jackrabbits and other similar-sized mammals—by jumping over the animal's head and snapping its neck with the velocity of its continued motion.

For habitats, hoop snakes tend to prefer dry, arid areas, especially the Southwest of the United States. Because they seem to enjoy the exact opposite of home than that of humans, Muggle sightings almost never happen

**Horned Serpent  
**_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

Horned serpents inhabit the northern Appalachian Mountains as well as the Ohio River Valley. Many depictions of the creatures have been seen in Native American cave art. Most of the drawings show, like the hoop snake, what would seem to be just an ordinary snake, save for the fact that its head is topped with small antlers like that found on a deer. Actual sightings of this creature are rare, however, as they have the unique power to make themselves invisible. But as these creatures are so difficult to observe, little is known about their living habits or their diet.

Its existence, though, is well known by the fact that this creature sheds its quite visible antlers every spring. When Muggles happen upon these, however, they usually just mistake them for twigs. Slivers of this creature's horns are highly prized as a key ingredient in many wand cores.


	8. Creatures: I through M

Creatures I-M

**Imp **  
_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

All members of the imp species seem to be concentrated solely in Britain and Ireland. It can be easy to confuse the creature with a pixie, for they are near the same size (six to eight inches), but an imp has no wings, no ability to fly, and it is found in dark, rather dull colors, as opposed to the bright, vivid colors that pixies have. Most imps are usually either black or dark brown, like the Doxy, making it easy for them to camouflage themselves. These two species can also be easily confused, as they have the same mischievous nature and same slap-stick sort of humor. It gets most of its entertainment tripping passers-by who don't even see them.

As far as habitats go, imps tend to prefer damp locations such as marshes and riverbanks. Their feeding habits consist mainly of insects, although there are times when it will steal small bits of food from humans. Other distinctions from pixies include the fact that imps do not spin cocoons, as their young are born alive and fully formed.

**Jackalope**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

The jackalope is a desert-dwelling creature native to the southwestern United States. It resembles a large hare with the distinct physical feature of having deer antlers. It has excellent body strength and a great sense of balance, or else it would not be able to support the weight of its own head. Females have no antlers and are impossible to distinguish from ordinary hares. Like hares, it feeds mainly on the vegetation of arid landscapes, but their antlers make burrow life impossible. Females dig burrows to raise their young, but at any other time in their lives, they live out in the open, which is why they are so prominent in Muggle folklore.

The story of the creature's discovery is actually quite humorous. A young boy named Michael Donnaly was making his way west with his family on a covered wagon. While stopping for the day, Michael stumbled upon a nest of baby rabbits. As he became to play with them, he noticed that some of the babies had stumps of boney material poking out of the top of their heads. He couldn't figure out why until he was head-butted from behind by an aggressive jackalope buck. Michael was badly injured, but made it through the incident just fine, and his father, an amateur Magizoologist, spent the next few weeks observing and documenting the creature.

The tendons from the feet of a jackalope are highly prized as an ingredient in wand cores because they make for excellent Charm work wands, especially spells involving speed and luck.

**Jarvey**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Jarveys can be found in North America, as well as Britain and Ireland. But because of poorly kept records on the species, it cannot be clear if Jarveys came over to America on British ships, or if they were already native to American soil when British settlers arrived.

If simply passing by, a person may mistake a Jarvey for a very large ferret, at least until they hear it talk. However, much like a parrot, it does not have the brain capacity to carry out an actual conversation. Instead, it can only spout a constant stream of what are often crude phrases. Its habitat consists of mainly rural areas where it preys on gnomes, but it can also survive on rats, voles, moles, mice, and other small rodents.

Some wizards used to keep Jarveys as pets in order to keep gnomes out of their gardens, but the practice has been more or less abandoned, as many in the wizarding community have come to see it as cruel.

**Jersey Devil** (also known as the Leads Devil)  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

The Jersey Devil is unique in the fact that it was discovered by Muggles before it was discovered by wizards. The woman credited with the creature's discovery is know today only as Mother Leads. While giving birth to her thirteenth child, a young Jersey Devil climbed into the house through the chimney, and in her delirium, Mrs. Leads mistook the creature for her thirteenth child, which was stillborn and buried immediately after its birth. Once this story finally reached more civilized portions of the state, Muggles already could give more details of the creature than any Magizoologist could for a good hundred years.

Classification of the Jersey Devil continues to baffle Magizoologists all over the world. Although it possesses leathery wings, similar tail and feet structure to most species of dragons, it cannot be classified as such because the creature also possesses hair and is warm blooded. In 1817, Magiczoologists presented the theory that the Jersey Devil may be distantly related to the Thestral, a species of winged horse. In the end, however, the theory was disproved by the fact that as apposed to live birth, Jersey Devils lay eggs, almost always thirteen at a time.

Jersey Devils live in herds, but often wander off alone during the day, returning together to sleep at night. Omnivores, the will devoir anything conceivably edible, even human junk food (in fact, they appear to be quite found of sweets). As much as they seem to love the products of human life (eating scraps of their food, and often roosting in abandoned buildings), they are usually very afraid of humans. It is very rare for a human to stay in close proximity to a Jersey Devil before the creature sees them and gets spooked.

**Jobberknoll**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XX_

The Jobberknoll is a small, blue speckled bird which feeds on insects. It mostly feeds on insects, though it can also be seen scattered among pigeons eating breadcrumbs in city parks. The bird stays completely silent until the moment before it dies, when it lets out an ear-piercing scream which can be heard by anyone within a fifteen mile radius. Their feathers are essential ingredients in Truth Serums and Memory Potions.

**Kappa**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The Kappa is a Japanese water demon, present in much Japanese folklore. It is, however, a very real creature, making its home in shallow ponds and other bodies of fresh water across the main island of Japan. It resembles a monkey with fish scales and a hollow in the top of its head, which holds water. Magizoologists believe it to be a cousin of the Clabbert, though it has yet to be explained how they ended up on opposite sides of the globe.

The only way to disable a Kappa is to trick it into making it bow to you. Once the Kappa bows, the water drips out of the hollow in its head and it becomes paralyzed, allowing you ample time to get away. The Kappa's favorite source of food is human blood, so it is a very real danger to wizards. Extreme caution should be used when traveling anywhere that a Kappa may be making its home.

**Kelpie**  
D.O.M. Classification: XXXX

In the early days exploring the New World, many wandmakers settling in the United States and Canada, not willing to pay outrageous import fees for Kelpie hairs, worked to integrate the species into lakes near posts. They were successful, but did not take into account there was no Ministry in place at the time to insure that Disillusionment Charms were put in place to hide the rising populations of the creature. As a result, record numbers of Muggle sightings were reported until the British and French Ministries of Magic finally stepped in, sending several employees to reside in the New World solely to ensure these creatures remained out of sight.

Today, the lake-dwelling Kelpies of North America remain unbothered and quite content in the new homes, some of which proving to be quite thriving habitants of the Americas. Lake Erie in the United States and Lake Champlain in Quebec have long been know for producing record-sized variants of the species, also known for being quite friendly with the visiting tourists, giving the American and Canadian Departments of Magic no end of trouble.

But despite appearing sweet and graceful, Kelpies can be quite dangerous. Humans, mostly unintelligent one, tend to be a large part of its food source. A shapeshifting creature, it takes whatever form it believes will attract a human into approaching it. Once it has its prey within its grasp, it drags the human underwater and devours much of the human, leaving the entrails for the scavengers.

**Knarl**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Knarls, found in both northern Europe and America, can often be mistaken for hedgehogs. But unlike several magical species, it holds no physical distinctions between the mundane creature sharing its face. There is only one way to tell the difference: if food is set out before a hedgehog, the animals will eat it, or, at the very least, sniff it. Knarls, however, are very paranoid creatures. If food is set before them, they will believe the bearer is attempting to lure them into a trap and rampage through the garden, destroying every plant and lawn ornament in range.

Too many children have been the victims of forced labor punishments for the sole sin of trying to share their lunch with what they believe to be a cute, little creature. I speak from personal experience when I say this.

**Kneazle**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Kneazles, first bred in Britain, have become popular wizard pets all over the world. They are small, cat-like creatures with speckled, flecked, spotted, dotted, patterned, or otherwise decorated fur. They have very large ears in proportion to their size, and furry tails, similar to those found on a lion. Kneazles are intelligent and independent, much like ordinary housecats, though they tend to be much more aggressive. However, if a Kneazle takes a liking to a certain witch or wizard, they make excellent companions.

Even at the expense of severe scratch injuries, many witches and wizards try to befriend Kneazles, especially those with more paranoid personalities. Kneazles have an uncanny ability to be able to distinguish unsavory and untrustworthy characters, and make for great guard creatures. Many owners of the creatures swear by their abilities. But as with most creature with the ability to attract Muggle interest, all Kneazle owners must apply for a license in order to own one of the creatures.

**Leprechaun** (sometimes called a Clauicorn)  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

This Irish creature seems as celebrated in certain parts of the United States as in Ireland. From a Magizoological standpoint, they are related to fairies, imps, pixies, and Doxies. They have an uncanny amount of intelligence for a creature without Being status. Although these do not cause as much malicious trouble as other creatures within their family, they are, none the less, an annoyance to many humans, though there has been much less documented damage attributed to the species. Like fairies, they are popular in Muggle fairytales, but the stories paint a very false picture of the creature as happy little bearded men in green suits.

Leprechauns are green in color, usually growing to be about six inches tall. They wear crude clothing made from leaves, much like fairies do. Leprechauns can speak, and actually have the ability to carry on intelligent conversations, an unusual ability for a creature of non-Being status. However, they do not hold Being status simply because they themselves have never applied for the change in status.

Leprechauns bear live young and make their homes within the dense forests of inner Ireland. Despite their living in secluded habitats, they enjoy attracting Muggle attention, luring them with illusions of fake gold, which vanish as soon as they try to snatch it up. Likes imps and pixies, they bear live young. It is not fully know what they rely on for food.

**Lethifold** (also know as the Living Shroud)  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

The Lethifold is an extremely rare creature, and thankfully accounts given by those lucky enough not to be devoured, it resembles a black cloak that is more or less an inch thick (though it is thicker just after eat has eaten), gliding along the ground. It may be a mistake to actually say 'eaten', as the creature does not 'eat' in the traditional sense. Instead, it covers its victim, smothers them, and then absorbs them.

It is capable of devouring many kinds of large prey, including humans, with very little way of stopping it. The one documented way of destroying the creature is through the use of the Patronus Charm. But as this spell is so difficult to cast, many who encounter the Lethifold have indeed met their fate.

**Lobalug**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

Lobalugs are creatures that are found only at the bottom of the sea. Ten inches long, they are quite simply creatures physically. Their main distinctive physical features are a rubbery spout and a venom sac. Merpeople have been know to use these creatures are weapons against intruders. The poison of the Lobalug is sometimes used in potions, though sale of the substance is strictly controlled.

**Manticore**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXXXX_

Manticores are extremely dangerous creatures native to Greece. They have the head of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion, along with all the physical attributes one would think would go along with such a combination. It is quite fast, and it's body is very powerful. It has the ability to speak, and the string from its tail causes instant death. The very few who have seen this creature and live to tell the tale also report that it croons softly as it consumes its prey.

**Menehune**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXX_

A native Hawaiian creature from the same family as elves and leprechauns, the menehune have long been known to the people inhabiting the island, magical and Muggle alike. Wizards, where they live in large concentrations, though, have very little problems with menehune, as owls are their natural predators.

Menehune are capable of human speech, but most have never learned English, or any other modern language. Instead, most groups speak in a very old dialect of Hawaiian (the Honolulu branch office for the Department of Magic employs translators to help in relations with the creatures).

Menehune, however, also prove to be a great service to humans. If a shark swims too close to the shore, they will paddle out in their canoes, surround the animal, and beat it to death with their oars. It is unclear why they do this, as there are no documented instances of any Menehune ever falling victim to shark attacks.

**Merpeople**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

Merpeople are found throughout the world and come in many different varieties, just as humans do. Merpeople, their cultures, and their civilization is unknown to much of the wizarding world. A few wizards have succeeded in learning the Merpeople's language, Mermish, and have gained a sort of repour with the creatures. This, however, is no easy task, and requires a vast amount of intelligence and hard work, as well as patience. If any of the above is lacking, it can be easily expect that one will never become fully fluent.

Like centaurs, Merpeople are capable of advanced language, their own academics, and forming their own societies. Although they are certainly capable of achieving Being status, like centaurs, they have actively resisted the notion of receiving Being status. There are several subspecies within Merpeople, each with their own cultures and behaviors, but they all share many commonalities as well, especially a love for music.

**Merrows**  
Merrows are hardly what most Muggles would imagine when they think of mermaids. Native to Ireland, the freshwater-dwelling creature is primarily green and noted for being quite ugly. It is also notably the most aggressive sub-species among the Merpeople.

**Selkies**  
Selkies are members of the Merpeople, but they have a very distinct difference from other members of the species. They have no scales and no tail of their own. And while Merrow reside in freshwater habitats, Selkies call the northern seas home, especially along the Scottish shoreline. Also, they do not have gills along with their lungs, they way other members of the species do. All Selkies, instead, possess their own pelt of seal fur which they can slip in and out of at will. While clothed in their pelts, they appear to be ordinary seals, impossible to distinguish from an ordinary species, but when it sheds its fur, it takes the appearance of a nude man or woman. In fact, there are many stories of men who steal pelts from the female Selkies, taking them as wives and holding them hostage for years. Without their pelts, Selkies cannot return to their seal form. Whether or not these stories have any truth to them, the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures holds stiff penalties for any interference with the species while they take refuge on shore.

**Sirens**  
Sirens are the Merpeople most Muggles depict in fairytales. They are beautiful and human-like, males and females both, with the traditional green-scale tales. They have fair skin and soft features, with green hair, a feature that shows how they can be related to other sub-species of the Merpeople.

**Mooncalf**  
D.O.M. Classification: XX

Mooncalves, found in all corners of the globe, are so named because they only emerge at the full moon. Its body is covered with smooth gray fur, with large, bulging eyes on the top of its head. It has four long, spidery legs, as well as large feet.

When Mooncalves do emerge from their burrows, they perform beautiful intricate dances in fields, though no one is completely sure why (it may be a part of their mating process). But once they have completed dancing, strange patterns are left in the fields, leading Muggles to come to some very odd speculations, including creatures from outer space.

The dung of Mooncalves is extremely beneficial towards the field of Herbology, as whenever it is mixed with potting soil or spread over a garden, it causes the plant to grow incredibly fast. In fact, it is such a profitable product, some wizards raise herd of Mooncalves solely to sell their dung.

**Mothman**  
_D.O.M. Classification: XXXX_

The Mothman, in a sense, are much like the centaur. At near human intelligence and quite capable of learning human speech, they are more than capable of obtaining a 'Being' classification as opposed to 'Beast'. But like the centaur, for many years now, representative from the Mothmen have declined such a change in their D.O.M. Classification.

The species has never been recorded living outside of West Virginia, so getting the creatures to live on reserves has posed quite a problem. There have been numerous Muggle-sightings of the creature, nearly on par with the Sasquatch and the Yeti. There is very little the Department of Magic can really do to redeem the problem, aside from making sure no clear photographs or other proof can get into Muggle hands and performing Memory Charms when necessary. However, the creatures seem especially drawn to human disasters, so this can sometimes become problematic.

Mothmen have a very humanoid appearance (aside from the large wings and being covered in hair), and often grow to be well over six feet tall. It has a rather flat head and no neck, giving the illusion of a creature with no head and large glowing eyes on its chest. But despite its somewhat intimidating appearance, Mothmen are herbivores and pose very little threat to humans.

And, in spite of a somewhat misleading name, the species does indeed have males and females, and they are capable of breeding through laying eggs.


End file.
